


The Darkness

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. One smile appeared on the Sewer King's face after he remembered viewing his children working in darkness a few minutes ago.





	The Darkness

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

One smile appeared on the Sewer King's face after he remembered viewing his children working in darkness a few minutes ago.   
Children should be seen and never heard. The Sewer King also remembered pet alligators snarling occasionally. He scowled. He began to recall a sick alligator's demise recently. Never snarling.

 

THE END


End file.
